Cabin Attack
by mage101
Summary: Percy is walking to the lake when Bonk! He wakes up in the Aphrodite cabin He wonders what they want. Whatever it is, it's only the beginning! Discontinued.
1. Ch:1 Aphrodite Cabin

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own percy jackson and I am not claiming I do. Be sure to read the percy jackson and heroes of olympus books to know the characters!

There is no pairings but Annabeth likes Percy.

Chapter 1:  
Aphrodite Cabin

Percy (And third) POV:

I was walking down to the lake, man it's relaxing swimming there. I was near the water when thunk! I felt a sharp pain to the head and blacked out. When I wolk up, I was chained to a bed. "Well well well, You're finally awake!" said Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin. "Why did you chain me up here," asked Percy. "Us Aphrodite girls simply want to fuck you". I started to panic a bit when I realised what they were doing. (Third POV) "You're raping me!" spluttered Percy. "Duh, we felt a certain 'Attraction' to you so we chained you up and seeing how you would object to this, we chained you up!" Said Drew. So Drew and Silena and a few other people I didn't know lined up and Drew took off Percy's pants. "I want that in my pussy" drooled Silena. "I'm first!" said Drew. Drew started off by stroking and pumping my member to full hardness and then she took off her clothes. "Suck on my breasts!" commanded Drew. "No way!" said Percy. "Then you're gonna get a punishment!" said Drew with a smirk. Drew then slapped Percy and then forced her C Cup breasts on Percy's face. "SUCK!" shouted Drew. Then he sucked on her breasts. "Ahhhh, that feels good" Drew crooned. "Just enjoy this while you can, It's not every day that you get to fuck all the girls in Aphrodite's cabin" Drew whispered in Percy's ear. Percy realised that and then asked if he could get released. "Well, if you don't run away…" said Silena. They released Percy then gave him a potion. "It's to get you horny!" said a girl called Lucy. He drank it then pinned Drew down. He sucked on one of her breasts while playing with the other one. "Percy… Pussy… NOW!" Percy then thrusted in. "Ahhh Harder Faster!" shouted Drew. Percy went his fastest with his 8" member thrusted in and out Drew's pussy. "Im gonna!…" Percy then pulled out and chummed. "Ok, my turn!" called Silena. Percy put Silena on the bed. "You know what, I have always liked you and now I'm gonna fuck you like an animal" whispered Percy into Silena's ear. Silena giggled and said "If you can fuck me good, We'll make this a regular thing" Percy first put his head to Silena's Pussy and then started eating her pussy. "Oh like that keep doing it!" cried Silena. Percy kept that up for 10 mins then he positioned himself and thrusted in. They had sex for 10 mins then Silena flipped Percy over and rode him hard. Then the girl called Lucy said it was her turn. Percy pulled out and asked if he fucked her good enough. "I think you did great, how about tomorrow and I'll bring Drew with me!" whispered Silena. "Sounds good" Percy whispered back. Percy then turned to Lucy. He immediately thrusted and had sex for her turn. Percy then turned and found there were one more girl in line. Her name was Michelle and she first sucked Percy off. Then she forced Percy's member up her pussy. "Faster, more harder!" cried Michelle. Percy then once again went his fastest and then shouted "I'm gonna cum!" Percy pulled out and painted Michelle's breasts with cum. "Ok Percy we're all done, you can leave" Said Drew with a slightly disappointed tone. Percy then left the cabin. The next day, Percy went to do some sword-practice. He practiced for 10 minutes but then felt a sharp pain on his head. "Not again!" thought Percy as he blacked out.

Review constructive criticism allowed. I will add all the cabins I can. 


	2. Ch:2 Dementer Cabin

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Percy Jackson.

Chapter 2: Dementer Cabin

I woke up with a jolt and knew that he would be practically raped again. "You should just release me, I'll do what you want!" Said Percy. "Good, looks like the Aphrodite cabin knocked some sense into you!" said Katie as she appeared herself to Percy. "Who's first?" asked Percy. "Me of course!" said Katie. Katie striped Percy and then gave Percy a blow job. "I gonna cum!" shouted Percy. Katie swallowed all of it. Percy then striped Katie. He slightly drooled at Katie's breasts. "Are those, DD's?" asked Percy. "Hell yeah, now suck them give them some love!" Percy did Not hesitate! "Hell yeah, that's what I want!" shouted Katie. Percy then gave Katie a long french kiss. Katie then straddled Percy and rode him like it was the end of the world. "Oh yeah, ahhhh, you like me riding you don't you?!" Moaned Katie. Percy then whispered something into Katie's ear. Her eyes lit up and then said "Ok next girl!". The next girl was called Rose. She first gave me a bj. Then she  
rode me reverse cowboy style. After that Percy fucked her doggy style. He then said "Who's next?" The last girl was called Daisy. She first gave a long kiss to Percy. Then she sucked Percy off. Then she straddled Percy's member and rode it. "Damn some of the girls her are better then Aphrodite girls!" thought Percy. When they were done Percy put his clothes back on and left.

Night time.

At night Silena, Drew and Katie sneaked into Percy's cabin. He woke up to girls touching his body. "Sorry I was asleep!" Whispered Percy. "What was it you were going to tell us?" asked Silena. "Would you be interested in being in my harem group because you girls were too good fucks to be a one night stand!"  
"Hell yeah!" said Silena, Drew and Katie. "Ok, Silena please suck me off, Drew come next to me and Katie come the other side of me" They did what he wanted. Percy then fingered Katie's and Drew's pussies. "Yeah, oh yeah more MORE!" While Katie and Drew were fingered, Silena got the special job of sucking Percy off. "You're the one I like the most so you get the job of sucking me off!" whispered Percy into Silena's ear. Then Percy told the girls to line up. He then fucked them a few thrusts at a time. After a good 30 mins of that he said "I better get some sleep, you guys should too!"  
Silena asked "Same time next week?" Percy said "Sure I would like that!" Percy gave Silena, Katie and Drew a kiss and they walked back to their cabin.

How was that? I made this chapter longer!  
Please review and favourite this story as it will be a long story!


	3. Ch: 3 Athena Cabin

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Percy Jackson.

Chapter 3: Athena Cabin

Percy's POV

Silena, Katie, Drew and I were walking to the Athena cabin, as planned. We sneaked inside and waited for them to come back from chariot racing, as planned. What we didn't know is that a few stayed behind, a few boys and girls and they were stark naked, and the boys wore condoms. That was a surprise to me, not an unpleasant surprise but a still a surprise . One of the boys said "We were expecting you!". We didn't know how we knew and we didn't care as a girl knocked me over, putting a condom on my member and fucking me senselessly. She was good at using her muscles to stimulate me. "She must read lot's of 'Books'". She also gave a very good bj as I found out when she stopped fucking me because she was bored and gave me a bj. "Hmmmmm, I think she belongs in my group!" thought Percy. Percy asked the girl her name. "It's Sarah, anytime you want to do this again, just call me!" Percy told her to meet him after he was done. He saw what his girls were doing, Silena was giving a hand job to Malcolm, Katie was getting her pussy eaten by a guy called Fred and Drew was, well shouting at the guy she was fucking to pound her faster and harder. "Of course, that bitch can take any pounding!" thought Percy as he was fucking a girl called Susan. She was a frickn' expert at using her pussy muscles, she was milking me . Then she straddled my member and rode me cowboy style. I thought that she was good, but not amazing so she wasn't in my group. Athena cabin had only one potential girl and the rest were mediocre so I looked at my girls.

Silena's POV

I chose Malcolm to fuck as he looked my type. He had a muscular body, he was a blonde and he was nice to me so I grabbed him and started to give him a bj. "Oh my gosh, you're fucking good Silena!" said Malcolm. I then gave him a hand job. I then rode him reverse cowboy style. "Oh fuck, no I'm gonna!" Malcom said and then he cummed. I then gave him a kiss and thanked him for the ride.

Drew's POV

I picked Fred because some girls in my cabin said he fucked okay so yeah, I chose him. I started by getting him to eat my pussy. "Yes oh yes, More, Fuck yeah!" I said. He stopped and he started fucking me. "More, Harder, FASTER!" I shouted. "More more more, Harder, pound me!". Fred and I went going for a while then I stopped, he pulled out and I thanked him for the fuck and saw what Katie was doing.

Katie's POV

I knocked a guy called Andrew over, I just picked at random and Andrew was pretty hot. He had a four pack, he had a sexy face and I noticed he laughed a lot. I first rode him cowboy style then I gave him a bj. He was pretty happy with it so he ate my pussy. "More, More, MORE!" I shouted as he ate my pussy. After a while I gave him a small kiss and thanked him for the ride.

Percy's POV

I went out with Silena, Katie and Drew with Sarah following. I felt satisfied as we went back to my cabin. I then turned to Sarah. "Ok Sarah, you fuck pretty good so I want you to join Silena, Katie, Drew and myself, we're going to fuck every cabin and I want you to be a part of it with me not to mention my 'Private sessions' with our group, I have also asked if Malcolm, Fred and Andrew want to join and they said yes so, want to join?". Sarah looked thoughtful and then said yes. "Ok, I'll see you later" I said and Sarah left the room. I then asked "Hey Drew, Katie, can you guys leave my cabin too?". Drew and Katie left. "Now Silena, I have liked you for a while and you're every guys dream girl, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "yes, hell yeah!" said Silena. "I think we should celebrate!" I said. I then striped Silena and myself and I then ate Silena's pussy. I went for 5 minutes and she cummed. "Mmmmm, you're cum is delicious!" I said. Silena just giggled and then gave me a bj. "Fuck Silena, you're so good that I'm gonna cum in 2 minutes when you give a bj!" I said. We then got to fucking as Silena straddled my member and rode me cowboy style. I then went in control and fucked her harder then ever before. After a long time I pulled out, gave Silena a kiss and went to bed with her.

How was that? Not too Bad? Please comment and review.  
I will of course be updating and I don't take too long to.


	4. Ch:4 Artemis cabin

Percy POV

I was going to the Artemis cabin to hang out with Thalia. There she was with the hunters of Artemis, the Very hot hunters of Artemis. I felt a bulge on my pants but I tried to hide it when I stepped through the door. "Hey Percy, what are you doing here?" said Thalia. "Oh just came to hang out and stuff…" I said. I sat next to Thalia and saw the T.V. show they were watching.

After I watched a bit I called Thalia to see me in the bathroom and I locked the door. "Percy, what are you doing, why did you lock us in?" asked an anxious Thalia. "Haha, I want to fuck you!" I said casually. "Wh-What nnn-noo No!" said Thalia. I just chuckled and took off Thalia's shirt. He then kissed Thalia. She started to moan into the kiss and deepened it. He then took off her lacy bra and panties. He then stared at Thalia's C cup white mounds. He started to lick and suck them.

Thalia moaned and ran her fingers through my messy black hair. I then pushed her against the wall and fucked her like no tommorow. "Hell yeah, More, harder, Percy, FUCK ME!" shouted Thalia as he pounded harder and faster.

Thalia POV

It felt sooooo good to get fucked! I then rode Percy cowboy style and kissed him. He is so hot I wanna be his girlfriend. I stopped and asked "Hey Percy, I really loved our time and I want to be your girlfriend!" Percy sighed and answered "Sorry Thalia, but I already have a girlfriend but you can be in my harem group, we're gonna fuck every cabin!" I replied yes. I started to walk out but he stopped me and said "If you tell any of you're hunters, then you can't play with me anymore" He said that smugly and I walked out.

Percy POV

That was amazing! Now it's the next hunters turn! I looked at one of the hunters, her name was Fiona. "Hey Fiona, come over here I need to tell you something!" I said. She went into the bathroom and I locked the door.

"Now I'm gonna get to the point, are you gonna give me a good fuck or what?!" I said.  
"Hell yeah!" shouted Fiona. She surprised me. Damn, Thalia must have told here or she could've heard us, probably the latter. She had D cup breasts and had an amazing looking pussy. "Dang, that girl is almost as sexy as Silena!" I thought as he kneaded Fiona's breasts. I was surprised at how soft they were. Then I shoved her against the wall and pounded her. She was shouting his name and yelling "Faster, FASTER!". I then fucked her doggy style. Then I stopped and whispered into her ear "who's my bitch?" Fiona replied "I-I am!" I then said "Then my bitch won't tell anyone about this or I will not fuck you again!"

I left the artemis cabin, feeling tired and crashed on my bed.


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_****_**Sorry guys but I am not continuing the series. I have lost interest in it but I am writing another story which is better than this one. It will be called Aphrodite's Punishment. I hope you guys read it. I will finish the hunters of Artemis chapter though so enjoy and read my new story!**


End file.
